


Let's Tango

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Male Slash, Partial Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock dance the tango...naked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Tango

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
They danced, matching the frenzied pace of beating hearts.  
  
Together they were synchronized, so perfect in every step they took.  
  
Moving faster and faster in a whirlwind of passion and lust.  
  
Flesh upon flesh in all its sensual glory.  
  
Eyes penetrating each other's soul with understanding.  
  
Ending in a fait accompli, and to begin once again.

 


End file.
